Talk:Nemuranai
About the Ancestral and Celestial weapons lists. They're in no real order. They're by clan, but then sort of random after that; Katana - Wakizashi - Armor seems to be the pattern. Why not order them alphabetically by the name of the weapon/armor instead of the clan? It seems, to me, to better fit the theme of this wiki. --WestonWyse 02:44, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) There are so many different Nemuranai now that i feel they should have individual pages... i.e. one for celestial swords, one for Ancestral, one for bloodswords etc. --Majushi 13:50, 27 Oct 2005 (EDT) :Not a bad idea. Good work. --WestonWyse 13:12, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) What are these new items? http://www.l5r.com/ccg/l5r_lotus_fate_02.pdf page 8. Daitan, Jiyu, Kettei, ect ect. :Doesn't look like they've decided yet, since they all seem to have default artwork. We'll just have to wait for the actual release to see. --WestonWyse 05:13, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::They are the new clan weapons fixed in each CCG starter... Don't know anythign about them yet, so they probably shouldn't go up here until something is written about them --Majushi 11:23, 02 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::: Also, some means of differentiating between the Matis Shori (new item), and the Lion Clan Ancestoral Sword Shori will need to be made - perhaps changing the Mantis link ot Shori (Mantis), or something similar? -- Trunks9809 01:25, 15 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Check previous disambiguation cases to determine which way you think is better and then apply it... --Majushi 11:09, 15 February 2006 (UTC) I dunno. Does the Wish really count as a weapon? I mean, it can be used as a weapon, but so can a frying pan or a ballpoint pen. 16:14, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :That's why i listed it under other nemuranai, not weapons. And does the Wish know what a ballpoint looks like? --Majushi Nokemono? Wait, so the Fortune of Steel crafted a masterwork blade to bolster the forces of the Shadowlands? Does this seem quite right to you? How about a reference for this one? 02:59, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :Lotus Ed Rulebook has the fiction in it, and i will quote it later today as i don't have time now... --Majushi 10:32, 9 March 2006 (UTC) ::I am quite upset that the fiction was cut out of the rulebook online. If nothing else, it makes all of the page numbers in the ToC wrong. Anyway, thanks for clearing that up. 17:03, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Quote; L5R CCG Lotus Rulebook; "Swords?" Hira asked, looking at Sekawa in confusion. "Where did these come from, Sekawa?" "The Celestial Forge," Sekawa replied. "The Fortune of Steel, Tsi Xing Guo, made these." (ignoring some of the drivel in the middle i move on...) "So who will you give the blades to?" she asked "Listed to what I've been saying, Hira!" he said, his voice nearly hysterical. "Tsi Xing Guo has abandoned Rokugan! How do i know if these blades are meant to bless worthy heroes or punish us for failing Shinsei? How can I pass on weapons that might destroy their wielders?" "Do you believe Tsi Xing Guo would wish such a curse upon us?" she asked. "Look upon the tenth sword, Hira," Sekawa said in a low voice. The tenth blade's hilt bore a fearsome, demonic face. It was the symbol of Daigotsu, the Dark Lord. "A blade for the Shadowlands?" Hira asked. "I am the Jade Champion," Sekawa said, "I am sworn to defend the Empore against Fu Leng's minions, yet a god has asked me to give them a weapon forged in the Heavens. How can i Allow myself to commit such a sin?" End Quote So what do we refer to the swords as collectively? Clan Swords of Destiny? Hero Swords?--HemlockMartinis 00:03, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :As of yet they have no real title, and we cannot call them anything but Tsi Xing Guo's Swords... --Majushi 10:47, 7 August 2006 (UTC)